Akıllı tahta(Wikipedia)
Technology The SMART Board interactive whiteboard is a large interactive whiteboard that uses touch technology to detect user input – e.g. scrolling, right mouse-click – in the same way normal PC input devices, such as a mouse or keyboard detect input. A projector is used to display a computer’s video output on the whiteboard, which then acts as a large touchscreen. The SMART Board typically comes with 4 digital pens, which use digital ink and replace traditional whiteboard markers. The SMART Board digital ink operates by using an active digitizer that controls the PC input for writing capabilities such as drawing or handwriting. Use of an interactive whiteboard is different from tablet computing. While tablet computing is more commonly used for display and as personal assisted technologies – i.e. graphic tablet, wallpaper, transportation time schedules, etc., – interactive whiteboards (IWBs) are commonly used in education – e.g. in classrooms to facilitate differentiated learning – and corporate settings – e.g. boardrooms for meetings, web conferencing or presentations. The SMART Board interactive whiteboard operates as part of a system that includes the interactive whiteboard, a computer, a projector and whiteboard software. The components are connected wirelessly or via USB or serial cables. A projector connected to the computer displays the computer’s desktop image on the interactive whiteboard. The interactive whiteboard accepts touch input from a finger, pen or other solid object. Each contact with the SMART Board is interpreted as a left-click from the mouse. SMART Board interactive whiteboards are also available as a front-projection flat-panel display – interactive surfaces that fit over plasma or LCD display panels.The Ledger, West Area Gets Smart With Technology, Tuesday, November 27, 2007 Resistive technology The earlier SMART Board interactive whiteboard 600-series uses resistive technology. A flexible, plastic front sheet and hard backboard are coated with a thin, resistive film. The resistive sides of each are separated by an air gap of two-thousandths of an inch, or about the width of two human hairs. Pressure applied to the surface of the front sheet closes the gap and is registered as a contact point. This contact point is then converted from an analog signal to a serial data stream which is sent to a computer for further processing. This technology can process contact from a finger, pen tool or any device – such as a pointer. DViT (Digital Vision Touch) technology DviT technology was developed by SMART Technologies in 2003 and is used in rear-projection SMART Board interactive whiteboards and flat-panel displays. Unlike resistive technology, DViT technology does not make use of resistive, touch-sensitive layers in the screen surface. Instead, digital cameras located in the bezel (frame) and associated software detects finger or pen-tool contact on the screen and translates it to the computer as mouse or pen-tool activity. With this technology, users can touch the interactive whiteboard surface to control computer applications or write on the screen with digital ink. SMART Board pen tray Most models of SMART Board interactive whiteboards include a pen tray on the front of the interactive whiteboard that holds four plastic pen tools and an eraser. The pen tools have neither electronic components nor ink: the technology is in the pen tray. When a pen tool is removed from its slot in the tray, an optical sensor recognizes its absence. SMART Board software processes the next contact with the interactive whiteboard’s surface as a pen action from the pen tool that resides in that particular slot. There are slots for black, blue, red and green pen tools, although a control panel can be used to change the color of the digital ink or change the pen tools to colored highlighters. Once a pen tool is removed from its slot, users can write in the selected color with that pen tool, a finger or any other object. Similarly, when the eraser is removed from its position in the pen tray, the software processes the next contact with the screen as an erasing action, whether the contact is from the eraser, the user’s finger or another object. As such, the potential exists that using a particular pen, such as the blue pen, may not result in blue digital ink if all objects – colored pens and eraser tool – have not been replaced in their corresponding locations on the pen tray. Additionally, below the pen tray are two buttons that, when pressed, allow the user to do right click functions such as copy, cut, paste, select all, etc., or project a traditional on-screen QWERTY keyboard onto the SMART Board, which allows the user to type in letters, words or numbers. Other models, such as the SMART Board interactive displays, include black pencil tools which incorporates a digital ink eraser. Unlike the SMART Board interactive whiteboard, the interactive display models use active pen technology. As the technology to recognize the pen and eraser tools is housed in the pen, rather than the pen tray, users can automatically switch between ink, touch and erase modes without pressing a button or replacing tools to the pencil ledge. Orienting your SMART Board interactive whiteboard Orientation ensures your touch is registered accurately when you are using the interative whiteboard. If, when you touch an icon and your cursor appears somewhere other than where you are pressing, you will need to orient your SMART Board. After orientation, your cursor should appear wherever you touch the interactive whiteboard surface. To launch the Orient function, press and hold the keyboard button and the right mouse button simultaneously until the Orientation screen appears. Press the center of each target that appears on your screen.you should never use a dry erase marker on a smart board. Software .]] The SMART Board software bundle comprises Notebook, whiteboarding software, and SMART Board Tools. Versions are available for Windows, Mac, Linux, Solaris, and SGI (IRIX) operating systems. SMART NotebookTM collaborative learning software SMART Notebook software is collaborative learning software and content delivery platform that gives users access to interactive, multimedia content and the tools to edit, save and share that content. The interface for Notebook software divides the screen into two sections: whiteboarding space and a tab column. There are three tabs: Page Sorter, for viewing and organizing thumbnails of Notebook pages; Gallery, for accessing and saving images, sounds, movies, animations and text files; and Attachments, for attaching files, shortcuts, and links that can then be accessed during presentations. Notebook software users can create multi-page interactive documents and presentations by dragging content and pages between the whiteboarding space and the tabs without leaving the application. Users can create their own content, or use content from the searchable Gallery of educational material. Notebook Software 10 is the most current version. SMART Notebook software was awarded the 2008 Worlddidac Award for outstanding product in the category of Products – All General School Subjects. SMART Meeting ProTM collaboration platform Similar to SMART Notebook, SMART Meeting Pro is a collaborative whiteboarding platform designed to enable group collaboration in a non-education setting. Using BridgitTM software, SMART Meeting Pro enables local and remote collaboration across multiple displays. SMART Board tools SMART Board Tools include spotlight, screen shade, magnifier, floating tools, on-screen keyboard, video player and recorder. A camera function allows the user to capture an image – from a website or other document – and apply it to the SMART Board page. The handwriting recognition feature allows the user to write on the board with a pen and highlight the print to convert it to computer-recognized font. SMART Notebook software also offers a gallery of educational images or flash graphics that can be inserted into the page. Other software products which fully integrate and are commonly used with the SMART Board interactive whiteboard include: SMART Classroom SuiteTM interactive learning software The SMART Classroom Suite is the first integrated software suite designed specifically for 1:1 learning environments where the computer to student ratio is 1:1. The suite includes four SMART software titles designed to work collectively in a computer-enabled environments. The software includes: SMART Notebook software, SMART Notebook SE software, SMART Sync classroom management software and SMART Response CE software. SMART NotebookTM SE (Student Edition) collaborative learning software SMART Notebook SE is the student version of SMART Notebook software. SMART Notebook SE allows students to create, share, organize and store digital files. The software is available in a USB bracelet and is compatible with any Windows or Mac computer, including PCs, student laptops, tablets or PDAs. SMART Notebook SE works in conjunction with SMART Notebook software but does not require SMART Notebook to function. SMART SyncTM 2009 classroom management software SMART Sync (formerly SynchronEyes™) classroom management software (CMS) connects a teacher’s computer with every computer in a networked classroom. Features include: the ability to monitor individual student desktops or thumbnails of all student desktops, restrict applications and internet access, remotely control student computers, send and receive files, lock any or all student computer stations and restart or shut down student computers. The current version of SMART Sync 2009 introduces a collaboration feature that allows teachers to randomly assign groups of two or three students who, after working independently on an assignment, collaborate via SMART Sync and electronically submit the finished assignment. SMART ResponseTM CE (Computer Edition) interactive response system SMART Response CE software is an integrated assessment software that works in conjunction with SMART Notebook and SMART Notebook SE software. SMART Response CE allows teachers to insert questions into any SMART Notebook assignment or presentation. SMART Response CE operates as a classroom assessment tool in a computer-enabled environment without the use of wireless remotes. SMART IdeasTM concept-mapping software SMART Ideas concept-mapping software allows users to create multi-level concept maps. The software includes subject and theme-specific templates, however user-generated concept maps can be created from scratch. SMART Ideas also supports handwriting recognition—using a SMART Board pen, slate or tablet PC, users can input handwritten content and click to convert to computerized text. A single license of SMART Ideas software is available at no additional charge with the purchase of a SMART Board interactive whiteboard.you should never ever use a standard dry erase marker on a smartboard! BridgitTM conferencing software Bridgit conferencing software is data conferencing software that allows multiple parties in various destinations to share data across distances. Features include: desktop sharing, built in Voice-Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) capability, remote control of participant desktop, ability to write over participant desktops, automatic invitation generation and multipoint webcam support SMART Board: Practical Uses in the Classroom The interactive nature of the SMART Board provides many practical uses for the classroom. Using SMART Notebook software, teachers can record each step of a lesson for students to review. The flexibility of use in the classroom, including the multiple ways in which teachers can display information (interactive text, images, sound and video files), has been shown to facilitate ESL instruction and support both differentiated learning and universal design for learning (UDL). Research indicates that use of an interactive whiteboard in the classroom can be an effective means of decreasing teacher stress. Recent research also suggests that the direct interaction with a touch-sensitive display makes use of natural, intuitive movements which allows students as young as preschool to easily use a SMART Board. Furthermore, the size of the display screen has been shown to assist in the education of visually impaired students while the addition of a classroom amplification system has been proven to benefit deaf and hard of hearing students. In ''Datacloud: Toward a New Theory of Online Work'', Johndan Johnson-Eilola describes a specific computer-supported space for collaboration: the SMART Board interactive whiteboard. According to Johnson-Eilola, a “SMART Board whiteboard system provides an…intelligent whiteboard surface for work” (79). In ''Datacloud'', Johnson-Eilola asserts that “we are attempting to understand how users move within information spaces, how users can exist within information spaces rather than merely gaze at them, and how information spaces must be shared with others rather than being private, lived within rather than simply visited” (82). He explains how the SMART Board whiteboard system offers an information space that allows his students to engage in active collaboration. He makes three distinct claims regarding the functionality of the technology: 1) the SMART Board allows users to work with large amounts of information, 2) it offers an information space that invites active collaboration, and 3) the work produced is often “dynamic and contingent” (82).Johnson-Eilola, Johndan. Datacloud: Toward a New Theory of Online Work. Cresskill, NJ: Hampton Press, Inc., 2005. Print. Johnson-Eilola further explains that with the SMART Board “information work becomes a bodied experience” (81). Users have the opportunity to engage with the technology by direct manipulation. Moreover, this space allows for more than one user; essentially, it invites multiple users.Johnson-Eilola, Johndan. Datacloud: Toward a New Theory of Online Work. Cresskill, NJ: Hampton Press, Inc., 2005. Print. Applications The SMART Board interactive whiteboard works with any program loaded or available on the host computer. Some applications commonly used with the SMART Board interactive whiteboard are Microsoft PowerPoint, Excel, and Word and AutoCad. Uses for the SMART Board interactive whiteboard include teaching,Evaluation of Primary Schools Whiteboard Expansion Project, commissioned by the British Educational Communications and Technology Agency (Becta), October 2007 training, conducting meetings, and delivering presentations. It has also been used on the Discovery Channel television show MythBusters. As of 2009, SMART Board interactive whiteboards lead the interactive whiteboard category with a 63% share in the United States, 57% in the UK and 52% market share globally.Decision Tree Consulting Ltd., Interactive Displays / ICT Products Market: Quarterly Insight State of the Market Report, Quarter 4 2007, Decision Tree Consulting Ltd., 31 January 2008. References External links * SMART Technologies * SMART Education Website * SMART Board Resources for Educators * elementarylab.com - Elementary Level Smartboard Tools * Sounds-Write synthetic phonics Smartboard presentations * Engaging Learners the SMART Board Way * SMART in Malaysia * SMART Corporate Solutions in Malaysia(Khairul) * SMART to Make Inroads * Canadian Company Opens Malaysia SMART Centre * Doing away with Boards –Get SMART with interactive whiteboards BusinessToday Malaysia Jan'09 * Blossom Learning Online SMART Board Training